American Gangster
by SyntheticHigh
Summary: Is continuing his father's legacy worth losing every thing? GenesisxAngeal ZackxCloud Short summary.. -still working on it. It's also an AU, but wrapped around crisis core, in a way.Ignore the title.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are the products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblances to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I don't own Squaresoft ( Square Enix ). As much as I wish I owned them, I don't. I don't own the characters in this story, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing.

* * *

_Here's the thing_

_I was minding my own business doin' what I do_

_I wasn't trying to look for anything_

_All of a sudden couldn't take my eyes off you_

_I didn't even know if you could tell_

_That you had me in a daze sayin' 'What the hell'_

_Jennifer Lopez - Do it well_

* * *

**Prologue**

This was his first undercover job, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. The atmosphere of the club was dense, the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol lingering in the air. Looking past the swarm of bodies that were pressed so tightly together you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended; noting the two bars that stood on either side of the club, and the rafters that stood a level below the v.i.p section, the man's eyes continued to look up. He looked past the v.i.p section to a room that was hidden deep within the club; that was where his goal lied.

He pushed and shoved his way through the bodies in an attempt to reach the staircase that stood off to the side of the room. The security guards that were pressed shoulder to shoulder in front of the stairs held their hand out when the man approached them. He flashed a smile, giving them his alias and telling the two he had an appointment with their boss. Both exchanged glances, nodding and stepping aside so the man could pass. He ascended the stairs, his palms starting to sweat; this was it, no turning back now.

He entered the v.i.p room, scanning the people and his surroundings, spotting a security guard standing against the door in the back. Slowly, he walked towards the security guard, following the same procedure that he did before with the other security guards. The security guard gave a nod, opening the door for the man and letting him pass. Once the door shut behind him, he gave a long drawn out sigh, looking to another set of stairs that stood before him with a security guard at the top. He hung his head, shaking it before ascending the stairs quickly. At the top of the stairs, he again repeated the same procedure, giving the security guard his alias and saying he had an appointment with his boss.

The security guard turned, giving a light tap on the door. Moments later a beeping noise sounded and the door opened. The man held his breath, passinng the security guard and entering the room. He walked forward, counting the doors on either side of him. A guy sat in the corner of the room at a desk, his head lifting when the man walked through the door.

"Hello, sir, can I have your name please?" The man at the desk asked, holding a pen in his hand.

Calm, cool and collectivly, the other man spoke. "Uhm, Nicholas, Nicholas Santos." Of course that wasn't his real name, no, he was assigned this name. His name, however, was, Angeal Hewley.

Angeal watched as the man at the desk rose to his feet, giving a quick nod. "It'll be a minute, have a seat." Angeal smiled as the man walked through the door behind his desk.

He turned on his heel, walking to the beginning of the hall way where the four doors he passed earlier, started. Turning back around, he stared at the big doors leading into the office, leaning against the wall. After five minutes had past, Angeal began to get nervous; what could be taking this long? As he shifted his position against the wall, a door behind him swung open and in stepped an auburn haired man. Angeal caught a glimpse of the man out of the corner of his eyes, time seeming to slow down in his mind as he examined his side profile. For a brief moment both men caught eyes, causing Angeal to quickly turn his head away.

The auburn haired man walked towards the office doors, giving a brief glance at the man that stood behind him. He smirked, reaching the office doors and turning around he walked half way back across the room, standing in front of the man he passed moments before.

"Who are you?" Angeal heard a soft, yet masculine voice speaking to him. He raised his head, looking to the auburn haired man.

"Nicholas.." Angeal said, in a daze, staring at the beauitful sight in front him. The man who stood before Angeal was wearing skin tight, red, leather pants; a loose, paper thin, dress shirt, only two of the buttons fastened. Angeal's eyes slowly looked from the mans navel to his chest, a ring that hung in his left nipple glinting in the light.

The man stepped closer to Angeal, his smirk growing. "Mm, Nicholas, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Angeal took a step back as the man stepped closer. The auburn haired man took the final step to Angeal, touching his shoulder, causing him to shudder lightly at the touch.

The man slowly began pushing Angeal toward another door, opposite of the one he came through earlier. "I like that name. Very... sensual," his smirk growing a little bit more as he reached for the doorknob, using Angeal's body to push open the door. Angeal started to fumble over his own feet as he was pushed into the room and up against a long, sturdy table. Angeal's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful stranger in front of him, his mouth going dry. The auburn haired man pushed his hips into Angeal's, elicting a small moan from him.

The man gave a light chuckle, leaning back slightly and looking Angeal over. Wearing a navy blue buisness suit, he was taller than the auburn haired man by a good two to three inches. He was very broad shouldered from the stranger's veiw. He put his hands on Angeal's shoulders and slowly moved them down from his shoulders to his arms, moving his fingers with every curve. Looking up at Angeal's face, he smiled when he saw Angeal's raven colored hair, shocked expression, and firm looking lips.

Angeal placed his hands on the table, leaning back, away from the man. He felt the softness of the man's hands, tensing up at where the stranger had placed them. The man's hands reached for Angeal's coat buttons, pushing his hands inside of the coat. Feeling the dips and curves of Angeal's abs, he smiled, leaning closer and pressing his lips against the raven haired man.

Pushing hard into the man's lips, Angeal grabbed the stranger's hands by the wrists. He held them up and pushed the man against the wall, across from where they were. Angeal pulled his lips away from the man, panting softly.

"Don't touch me," Angeal said as he loosened his grip on the man's wrists.

The man pulled his hands from Angeal's grip, touching his face softly, "Didn't you like that?" Angeal started to smile.

"That is why you can't touch me, I do like it." He backed away from the man, starting to walk towards the door. The man growled, there was no way he was letting Angeal get away. He turned and grabbed Angeal's tie, pulling him closer; crashing his lips into Angeal's. Angeal's eyes widened as he felt the strangers lips moving against his, all the blood rushing to his groin. He was defeated; he couldn't take it any more. Angeal gave in, turning closer to the man, and placing his hands on the man's waist. Grinding his hips into Angeal's, the man started to smile, slowly sliding his hand down Angeal's abs and to his belt buckle. Angeal's mind clouded over with lust, going against his mission and reason for being there. The man's hand slipped into Angeal's pants, rubbing him through his boxer briefs.

Angeal moved his hands from the man's waist and around to his backside, the man giving a slight moan when he felt Angeal's hands touching him. His hands cupped the man's ass, pulling him closer, their hips grinding together. Angeal pulled his lips away from the stranger, noticing how his lips glistened with his saliva. They stared at each other for a second before forcing their lips together, their bodies pressed tightly together. Angeal started to feel drunk from the man's kiss, which tasted of cheap vodka.

The man giggled softly, feeling Angeal's arousal pressing against him, after he had been working for a few minutes with his hand. Angeal pulled the man closer to him, grinding their hips together harder; making the man moan loudly, Angeal bit down on his bottom lip. The lights flicked on as Angeal started to kiss the man's jaw line. Both of the men looked at the door, the guy who sat at the desk earlier looking at them.

"He is ready for you, Mr. Santos," Angeal straightend, removing his hands from the man's backside and stepped back. The auburn haired man's hand, still being in Angeal's pants, was pulled, his arm out strechting as the raven haired man stepped backwards. The man laughed as he pulled his hand out of Angeal's pants, leaning against the wall, and licking his fingers. Angeal turned and walked out of the room, buttoning his coat as he re-entered the hallway.

The auburn haired man smiled at the desk boy, "Your turn...later."

The guy bowed to the auburn haired man, returning to the hallway with Angeal. Angeal returned to the lobby area of the office, his face flushed. A man walked through the office doors with two security gaurds in front of him.

"Welcome Mr. Santos, forgive me for making you wait. I had to deal with something about my son." The man standing before Angeal could make one feel intimidated. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit, his raven colored hair pulled neatly into a ponytail at the top of his head. Though he was old, his face held no signs of aging. His skin still looked as smooth as a baby's bottom. His eyes were as red as the color of blood and they bored holes into Angeal.

Angeal swallowed hard, tilting his head down, "No trouble, Mr. Valentine. I understand family is important." Angeal smiled and started to walk into the office. The security guards stopped him, starting to pat him down.

"You understand that I am very cautious around new people, and I have to make sure I can trust you, Mr. Santos."

Angeal smiled, raising his arms," Be my guest, I have no problem with this."

The auburn haired man walked out of the room that he and Angeal were in, fixing his hair and turning his head when he heard his name. "Genesis, I had another issue from you distracting the younger, male workers."

Angeal glanced behind him, making eye contact with the stranger from before. His eyes widened when the man known as Genesis smirked at him, licking his lips.

"Sorry father," Genesis pursed his lips, "they are just so innocent looking, I can't help but touch them." He shrugged, walking through the door he entered from before.

Angeal turned his head forward; how could this have happened? He knew Mr. Valentine had a son named Genesis, but never knew what he looked like. Angeal hung his head in shame, he had let lust control him, and now, Genesis not having got what he wanted would try to get to Angeal again; most likely blowing his cover. He knew Genesis was the type who got whatever he wanted, and right now, Genesis had his eyes set on Angeal. The bad thing was Angeal wanted Genesis too, and he couldn't explain the feeling that had over taken him when Genesis appeared in front of him. He tried to shrug it off as lust, but something inside of him was saying otherwise. The way the desk boy looked at Angeal made him feel like he had failed his entire mission. Angeal knew he would have to be reassigned, or else he would lose his job.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It will be awhile before I post the next chapter. I'm still working on this whole story. Close to done. But, I wanted to post the prologue to see what people think. If I get enough reviews I may just post another chapter. Hehe. Any ways, I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity_

_To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment_

_Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

_Eminem - Lose yourself_

**Chapter One**

The city of Detroit, Michigan; what a lively place it was. Home to over nine thousand people, the city rarely slept. It was nearing the end of summer, and the fall air was beginning to come in. That wouldn't stop the city from breathing though, no, if any thing Detroit was more alive during winter. Unlike the southern states: which it almost seemed they hibernated during winter, people hardly coming out and thinking a bit of snow was a huge deal. Detroit was always blanketed with snow in the winter; it looked so pretty, too. Unless you happened to find a dead body, which was also more common in the winter. Crimson on white; it seemed more and more people enjoyed that. Nowadays, people killed for the smallest reasons. You could look at someone the wrong way one day, and the next end up dead floating down the Detroit river.

The crimes were usually always drug related though; some kid caught up in the wrong business. The three drug lords that scattered the city of Detroit were: Vincent Valentine, Madame Weiss, and Shinra. Underneath them worked three leaders, each with a group of people working for one of the drug lords. Tseng lead the group of turks, working for Vincent. Nero was leader for the tsviests, working under Madame Weiss's hand. Shinra's group of men was led by Hojo, them being known as the SOLDIERs. No matter how close the police thought they were to bringing down one of the drug lords, they never had enough evidence. They were all smart; they had younger, more impressionable kids to take the fall for them.

The kids who became involved with the groups were always promised something in return. Half of those kids never lived to see that something, the other half always ended up in jail before they ever got it. Teenagers would do anything for an ounce of happiness, and that left them victim to the drug circulation. All the lies they were fed never bothered them, they always swallowed it whole in hopes for a better life. How can they turn down such a beautiful offer? These people promised to give them everything they ever wished for, in return for them to keep a secret. How hard could that be?

It didn't matter how sick, poor, rich, broken down, horrid, or ugly the city was; it was home. From the run down neighborhoods, to the crowded streets and tall buildings, this is where he had grown up. Zackary Fair had missed his home, and was happy he was finally back. After serving across seas for a year, one could only feel nostalgic. Now that he was home though, his heart was swelling with joy. Having just stepped off the bus, Zack felt tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He set his suitcase down, removing his peaked cap and sighing, his eyes scanning over the tall building that stood in front of him.

Fresh out of high school, Zack had joined the Marine Corps, following in the footsteps of his best friend Angeal who was a Lieutenant General in the army. Zack being six years younger than Angeal had always wanted to be like him when they were growing up. He admired the man and looked up to him as an older brother; a mentor. After basic training Zack joined the police force; another thing Angeal had done. He had worked hard to get promoted to undercover detective, and on the day the police chief, Sephiroth, had decide to give him the promotion, he was told that he was being shipped out. Angeal had promised Zack's job would still be here when he got home, but could he still say that after Zack had been gone for so long?

He had already half expected his job to no longer be there. It didn't matter though; Zack was finally home after so long. The only thing that was running through his mind was to go and see his best friend, to tell him of all his adventures across seas. That is just what he planned to do as he made his way through the police department, his peaked cap tucked under his arm, his suitcase held in his hand. Leave it to the Detroit city police department to be alive with noise. The crime rate in the city was so high, it seemed like a never ending nightmare: phones always ringing, paper work piling up stack after stack. Yeah, Detroit took first place in all it's glory as one of the highest crime rated cities.

Zack's mom had been more worried about him joining the police force than being in the Marines. The man chuckled as he remembered the conversation him and his mother had about him wanting to be a detective. It didn't matter to Zack though, he had always had dreams of being a detective, and nothing was going to keep him from those dreams. Pride; Zack gave a nod, yes, never let go of it. The raven haired man couldn't count the number of times he repeated that to himself while he was across seas.

Across the room, Angeal was leaned against a desk, a manila envelope held in his hand, a cup of coffee held in the other. He was dressed in a long sleeved, white, polo sport's shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, showing the dips and curves of his arm muscles. A pair of Sean John decon jeans decorated his lower half, and a pair of steel toe work boots were on his feet. His black shoulder holster for his guns was strapped securely around his waist. He had his hair tied back, a few strands hanging in his face.

From Zack's view Angeal looked tired, and annoyed with the two detectives that were standing next to him talking. The Marine grinned, walking over to Angeal and wrapping his arms around him. Angeal's eyes widened, his eyebrow arching as he felt arms encircle around his waist. The detective turned his head, trying to push the man that was hugging him away. Angeal stood, not even getting a chance to see who the person hugging him was, because the man had latched himself on to Angeal's waist again.

"Man, Angeal! I have missed you." Zack said, his head pressed to Angeal's stomach. The raven haired man smiled uncomfortably at the people around him, his hands pushing Zack away. He shook his head, glancing around and then motioning for Zack to follow him into his office.

Once both men were inside the office and the door was closed, Angeal grabbed Zack; to his surprise, Angeal hugged him. "It's good to see you, kid." Angeal stepped away, shaking his head at the dorky grin on Zack's face. Angeal held out his hand as Zack went to hug him again. Zack gave a sigh, then looked to Angeal's face, quickly standing to attention.

"Major Zackary Fair, huh?" Angeal looked at Zack's uniform, nodding. "I'm proud of you." The door behind them opened and the chief of police stepped in. Angeal handed him the manila envelope he had been holding earlier. Sephiroth faced Zack, gave him a smile and held out his hand. "It's good to see you again, hope you're ready to get back to work." They shook hands and then Sephiroth left the room, closing the door behind him.

Zack grinned, "Does that mean I still have my job?" Angeal nodded, walking around his desk and sitting in his chair. "When can I start?" Angeal smiled, motioning for Zack to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "If you'd sit down, we could talk about your first mission." Angeal didn't have to say another word, Zack quickly sat down, sitting up straight, looking very attentive.

Angeal chuckled, opening a drawer in his desk and searching through it. He hummed, pulling out a folder and sliding it across the desk to Zack. "You'll be going undercover, investigating a teenager working under the hand of Vincent Valentine's son, Genesis Valentine." The hairs on the back of Angeal's neck stood up as he said Genesis. Zack opened the folder, reading over the file. "His name is Cloud Strife," Angeal laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on the desk, watching Zack carefully read over the file.

"You'll be working on this one all on your own, so don't screw it up. You begin in two days." Angeal leaned back in his seat, "We'll go out tonight, I'll show you one of the places he hangs around. We can celebrate your return on top of that." Zack nodded, still reading over the file. He actually felt bad for the kid, he had a rough childhood. His parents split at the age of six, his father wasn't in his life; his mother spent most of her time with other men, rather than taking care of Cloud. He dropped out of high school; Zack read, still scanning through the file. His age wasn't listed, and the only picture in the file was a mugshot. Zack flipped the page, reading as to why the kid had been arrested.

"Says he was arrested with possession of drugs." Zack closed the file, looking up at Angeal. The older man just nodded, rising to his feet. "It said he was only given community service, why?" Angeal sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "And his age wasn't listed in the file, why is that?"

"The reason for that is," Angeal began, but was soon interrupted when the door opened and Sephiroth peaked his head inside. "I need those reports from you by," Sephiroth pushed his shirt sleeve up, reading his watch. "5:30 pm, please." Angeal gave a nod, and Sephiroth smiled closing the door. Angeal looked back to Zack, "Well, you heard the man, I have work to do. Shoo." Angeal motioned for Zack to leave.

The Marine stood, holding the file against his chest. "Where are we going tonight? I'll meet you there." Angeal just smiled, "I'll pick you up. Now go." Zack picked his peak cap up from Angeal's desk and tucked it under his arm. He smiled, before leaving the room and picking his suitcase up that he had left out of the office. A few of the detectives welcomed Zack back as he made his way out of the department; which made him happier to finally be home.

Once outside of the department, Zack hailed a taxi, climbing into the backseat and giving the driver directions. Zack opened the case file again, trying to memorize every detail. This was his first big case, and he had to make sure he didn't miss anything, especially the small, important, details. If this kid was selling drugs, doing them and committing various other crimes; Zack could only imagine what he'd be going undercover as. He closed the case file, looking out the window and watching the scenery pass him by. Zack sighed, shaking his head, a few stray hairs falling into his face. He blew them out of his face, laughing softly. Yeah, he was definitely glad to be home.


End file.
